


bagong taon, bagong buhay

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Year fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: ginawang utusan si kyungsoo sa kanyang bakasyon, ngunit nagbunga naman ito ng magandang bagay sa huli.





	bagong taon, bagong buhay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> para kay rian!!!!! tagay pa pre labas mo na empi lights! manigong bagong taon sa lahat!
> 
> sana mapatawa ko kayo ulit bigtime!

inutusan na naman bumili ng gulay si kyungsoo sa talipapa.

sa ayaw at sa gusto niya, kailangan niya sumunod sa kanyang ina o magdadadada naman ito sa kanya.

sa lahat pa naman ng ayaw ni kyungsoo ay yung lumalabas. at sa lahat ng oras na uutusan siya ay dun pa kung kailan nakatirik ang araw.

habang naglalakad bitbit ang kanyang itim na payong na bili pa niya sa mumuso, nandyan na naman yung kinakainisan niyang kaklase nung kinder, si chanyeol na nakatira sa bungad ng subdivision nila.

"san punta natin, ganda?" tanong nito. tiningnan lang niya ito at hindi sinagot.

simula nang bigyan siya nito ng papel na may nakasulat na "i love you" ay todo iwas na siya rito hanggang sa tumungtong sila sa kolehiyo.

ayaw na ayaw talaga niya sa taong maingay. parang nanay niya. kaso nanay niya so exception iyon.

"sungit naman ni ganda. pero ganda mo pa rin, soo!" sigaw nito kahit ba nakalayo na siya.

sarap murahin ni chanyeol. nakakarindi ang ingay talaga niya. ano ba dapat gawin ni kyungsoo para tigilan na siya?

kahit ano yatang pagpapanggap na siga sigaan siya wala talaga epekto sa kanya. bukod kay chanyeol, may iba pa siyang mga kababata na laging tambay na binabati siya sa tuwing dumadaan siya sa tindahan nila aling sunmi.

ang hirap talaga maging maganda.

ngunit sa kabila ng lahat ng iyon, sa iisang lalaki lang talaga nangangatog ang mga tuhod ni kyungsoo.

pagdating niya sa talipapa, naroon din ang kapitbahay na si jongin. ang macho gwapito na laging nakahubo sa labas.

di bale di hamak naman na mas maganda ang abs ni jongin kesa kay chanyeol.

ay parang wala na ata abs si chanyeol. ay sa totoo niyan, di updated si kyungsoo.

"uy," bati ni jongin sa kanya na kalalabas lang sa computer shop na katabi ng gulayang pinagbibilhan ni kyungsoo. mukhang nag-dota na naman ito o nag-LOL. kalaro kasi to ng kuya niya minsan kaya alam niya.

san pa ba nakatutok ang mga mata niya? malamang sa abs ng binata.

yum.

_yum burger._

napalunon si kyungsoo. di na nakapagsalita.

nginitian lang siya ni jongin at umalis na.

buti umalis na kasi di na siya nakahinga.

kabog talaga ni jongin ang mga kababata niyang patpatin pa rin hanggang ngayon.

buti lumipat to si jongin sa lugar nila.

 

-

 

utusan talaga si kyungsoo tuwing bakasyon.

yun talaga ang nakakabwiset sa lahat. excited ka nga magbakasyon kaso kapag nasa bahay ka na gagawin ka lang naman katulong.

isa pa tong kuya seungsoo niya. kulang na lang sunugin niya yung baga niya gamit yung kalan kakayosi. ang baho baho pa naman. tapos ang lakas pa ng loob utusan siya bumili ng marlboro niya?

wala na lang siya magawa at tirik na naman ang araw.

pero sa hindi kalayuan, tanaw niya ang grupo ng mga tambay sa harap nila aling sunmi. napagdesisyunan niya tuloy na wag na bumili rito at sa kabilang street na lang.

bwiset nandun pa si chanyeol kasama sila.

sa pamamaraang siga sa paglalakad, inakala niyang di siya papansinin ng mga ito.

"kyungsoo liit, san punta!?" bwiset na matatangkad na mga hayop na to. dati mas matangkad pa siya kaysa kay sehun, anyare na?

umirap siya rito at nagtawanan ang grupo. sisiga siga pa siya kaso mukhang di takot tong mga mokong na to.

"kyungsoo! bibili ka ba yosi ni kuya mo?!" harurot naman ni jongdae. isa pang maingay.

kung mahaba lang buhok ni kyungsoo tinarayan na niya yung mga mokong na to. flip your hair effect ba.

may pagsipol pa.

parang minsan yung mga driver ng truck na dumadaan na sinisipulan siya. mga hayop. papampam.

puta sana di na lang siya nagpekpek shorts.

tangina lord malala na po global warming! next time papakalbo na talaga siya.

pagdating sa kabilang street at sa tindahan roon. aba mahabaging panginoon, bakit po kayo naririto?

"uy," bati ulit ni jongin. hanggang uy na lang ba tayo, kuya jongin?

kapal talaga ng mukha ng gwapong hunghang na to at talagang naka sleeveless kitang kita ang yummy arms.

tumikhim si kyungsoo. "u-uy."

bumili ng bigas si jongin.

"ano handa niyo bukas?" tanong nito.

"marlboro lights nga po. isang kaha." inabot niya ang pera bago tumingin kay jongin nang kalmado.

mukha ngang kalmado bagyo naman sa loob.

"meron."

“sabi ko ano, hindi kung meron.” pagklaro nito.

_kahiya._

“siguro spaghetti tapos hamon tapos pulutan nila papa na inihaw nab angus tsaka siguro kilawin.” sagot niya at pahabol, “ay chopseuy din! healthy living kasi si mama.”

sumandal si jongin sa dingding at nagbukas ng kendi, tumango tango.

"eh paputok meron?"

nakuha na ni kyungsoo ang yosi at ang sukli. "kwitis ata tsaka luses."

masyadong mahalay ang pag angat ng labi ni jongin. "sayo yung luses no?"

kung di lang to gwapo, di niya to papansinin.

"siguro? kapag napagtripan ko sindihan yung luses? eh ikaw? may paputok ka?"

puta. wrong question.

iniwas niya ang tingin at nagiinit na ang mukha niya. tirik pa rin man ang araw at namumula na ang kanyang mga pisngi.

tisoy.

ay tisay pala.

"oo naman. may paputok ako, nood ka bukas ah." yaya pa nito.

_lord sorry po marumi utak ko._

 

"kung lalabas ako." sagot niya at naglakad na. sumunod naman si jongin sa kanya.

"ay bakit? ayaw mo ba sa paputok?"

kinamot niya ang kanyang ilong. "mabaho kaya." ungot niya.

natawa si jongin. pagtingin niya rito, mapanukso ang mga mata nito.

_shit, anong paputok ba iniisip nito?_

"silip ka na lang ah." paglambing nito.

puta ano problema nito?

"bakit ba gusto mong panoorin kita magpaputok?" irap niya rito.

"maganda kasi papaputukin ko bukas." sagot niya habang natatawa.

litong lito na si kyungsoo sa kontekstong paputok.

"ano? fountain? fireworks? pasabog ba?"

"kaya nood ka bukas para malaman mo. masaya yun." sumayaw sayaw ang mga kilay ni jongin.

di na umimik si kyungsoo at eto na naman siya at dadaan sa mga tropa poops ni chanyeol.

"ganda! penge handa bukas ah!" asar ni jongdae sa kanya.

wala talagang araw na di siya umiirap sa mga kababata niya.

"jongin! ingat ka dyan kay soo matinik yan!"

di na nakapagtimpi si kyungsoo. kulang na lang ang mga sungay para complete look na ang mukha niyang imbyerna na. "mga gago!" sigaw niya sa mga ito.

kumaripas na siya ng takbo.

 

-

 

"kyungsoo! bumaba ka at may naghahanap sayo!" sigaw ng nanay niya.

bumuntong hininga siya at iniwan muna ang pelikulang pinapanood niya.

napababa siya bigla. "sino ma?"

wala naman siyang inaasahang kaklase na dadalaw dahil ang kaibigan niyang si baekhyun ay nasa hongkong para magbagong taon.

nang makita si jongin na nakaupo sa sala nila, nahiya si kyungsoo. buti nakadamit si jongin kase kung hindi...

deds na siya.

suot lang naman niya ang crop top niya na bili niya sa bench na pinartner niya sa maong shorts niya. naka headband pa siya ng may isang malaking pink ribbon sa tuktok nito.

oo bading siya.

nakatitig lang si jongin sa kanya at gusto na niyang mamatay ngayon na. hindi pa nakikita ni jongin ang tunay na anyo niya kapag nasa loob ng bahay kaya hiyang hiya siya na harapin ito. hindi malilimutan ni kyungsoo ang nakakarinding pagtawa ng mga kababata niya noon nang makita siya na nakabihis pangbabae. kaya panay na ang asar nila sa kanya. maliban kay chanyeol. yun, may topak. ayaw niya dun.

"baklita ka talaga magpalit ka nga ng suot mo kyungsoo!" utos ng nanay niya. palengkera talaga.

paakyat na siya nang magsalita si jongin. "wag na po, maganda naman suot ni kyungsoo."

pumirme ang nanay niya. "ganyan talaga yan minsan naka sports bra lang yan lalo na kapag tag init. kyungsoo, lika na at samahan mo to si jongin dito."

nahihiya mang lumapit, umupo na rin siya malapit kay jongin. syempre may distansya di pwedeng wala.

titig pa rin ang binata. mukha na ata kamatis ang mukha niya.

"ganito ka pala sa loob ng bahay. kaya ba ayaw mo manood ng paputok bukas?"

buti na lang bumalik na sa kusina ang nanay niya.

"pwede naman ako magpalit kung lalabas ako eh."

ang gwapo ngumiti ni jongin. nakakahalina. "nga pala, kaya ako pumunta kase nag-alala ako sayo kanina. bigla ka kasi tumakbo nung inaasar ka nila sehun. okay ka na ba?"

nabigla si kyungsoo sa pag-alala ng binata. nanlaki ang mga mata niya. "nag-alala ka?"

ngumuso si jongin. "oo. para kang iiyak kanina."

nakalmot na niya ang maputi niyang hita sa kilig. simula nang lumipat ang pamilya ni jongin malapit sa kanila crush na niya talaga ito. di siya tulad nila sehun, jongdae, chanyeol at ng iba pa na malaki ang bunganga. si jongin chill lang. mukhang reserved na tao. ngayon dumagdag pa sa listahan niya na maalalahanin ito.

"lagi na lang kasi nila ako inaasar. nakakainis na." sumbong niya.

"matagal na ba na ganun sila sayo?"

tumango siya. di siya marunong magsinungaling. "simula grade 6. bading kasi ako. kalaro ko sila dati tas ayun lagi nila ako inaasar."

kumunot ang noo ni jongin. hot puta. "kapag nagka boyfriend ka tutigil mga yan."

"asa ako magkaka boyfriend ako no." tiniklop niya ang mga braso niya.

"ganda ganda mo kaya pano ka di magkaka boypren niyan." sambit ni jongin. tinapunan agad ni kyungsoo ito ng tingin.

"mambobola!" kamatis na siya.

natawa si jongin. "oo nga, seryoso maganda ka. puti puti mo pa."

"wag mo ko landiin baka matuluyan ako."

"ha?" isang malaking ngiti sa gwapong mukha ni jongin. "ano sabi mo?"

sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. "wala!"

"o tama na muna ang landian niyo diyan at heto spaghetti para sa inyo." buti pinutol ng nanay niya ang asaran nila kundi baka patay na si kyungsoo pero...

"ma! walang landiang ganap!"

"ay nako anak wag na magmaangmaangan pa. matanda ka na okay lang lumandi wag ka lang magbabuntis."

"ma! wala ako matres!" bumalik ang nanay niya sa kusina.

"salamat po, tita!" agad na lumamon si jongin, may ngiti sa mga labi.

may sauce pa sa labi niya nang tinapunan ng tingin si kyungsoo. "basta bukas labas ka ah. panoorin mo yung fireworks na papaputukin ko bukas."

iba talagang paputok ang nasa isip ni kyungsoo.

impyerno na talaga bagsak niya.

 

-

 

kinabukasan, nagrenta ang tatay niya ng videoke at nagsimula na magkantahan ang kuya at pinsan niyang si minseok.

nasa loob lang ng bahay si kyungsoo. nasa sulok lang siya ng kwarto niya dahil mahirap na baka tamaan siya ng kwitis o ligaw na bala.

bwiset na bagong taon yan kung sana sa ibang bagay na lang magpaputok ang lahat.

_imagine jongin nagpapaputok._

"tangina kyungsoo umayos ka." bulong niya sa sarili habang nagbabasa ng yaoi manga.

rated pa rin man ang binabasa. kada chapter may pasabog.

shit! maloloka na talaga si kyungsoo sa manga na to!

may kumatok sa kwarto niya. si minseok. "kyungsoo, baba ka daw. kumanta ka raw para di sayang renta sa videoke!"

dahil isa siyang masunuring anak, nagpalit muna siya ng damit. isang malaking t shirt at shorts bago siya lumabas ng bahay.

naroon din ang mga bwiset na kababata niya at si chanyeol na kausap ang kuya niyang nagsusunog na naman ng baga. dagdag mo pa tong tatay niyang lumalatak na ng red horse.

"ayan na si kyungsoo!" sigaw ni jongdae, humiyaw naman si sehun.

tiningnan lang niya sila ng masama bago pumili ng kantang kakantahin.

"got to believe" ang unang kanta.

nagpalakpakan ang lahat. alam ng buong subdivision na may jaya silang pambato.

hiyaw ng hiyaw si jongdae at chanyeol habang pineperpekto niya ang pagkanta. tagos sa puso ang pagkanta niya na ikinasaya ng lahat.

"ang galing mo talaga kumanta, soo!" bati ni sehun sa kanya.

"syempre! mana sa tatay!" di talaga mangaasar ang mga gago kapag andyan ang tatay niya.

"isa pa, soo." sabi ng kuya niya, may hawak pang yosi. siya ang namili ng kanta para sa kapatid.

"versace on the floor"

hayup. favorite niya. alam talaga ni kuya seungsoo ano ang trip niya. at kumanta na naman siya.

at habang buong pusong umaawit, natanaw niya si jongin na nakasilip sa gate nila pinapanood siya nang taimtim.

muntik na siya pumiyok. wala na namang tshirt si jongin. kita pa yung Hanes na tatak ng brief niya.

"soo, kanina pa yan nakatitig sayo." bulong ni minseok sa kanya. ibinaling na lang niya ang atensyon sa kanta para di madistract.

natapos na ang kanta pero etong tatay ni jongin lumabas ng bahay inabutan ng tatay niya ng alak at ayan na naman, may kanta na naman para sa kanya.

"with you"

isa pang paborito niyang kantahin sa videoke.

kitang kita pa niya si jongin na umupo sa silya malapit sa kanya. naka display ang malaking katawan.

gusto na umalis ni kyungsoo.

ninanakawan niya ng tingin si jongin, at sa bawat pagtingin, tila ba pinagsisisihan niya ito. nanlalambot siya sa titig nito.

yung itsura ni jongin mukhang magpapasabog na ng bazooka niya.

at natapos muli ang isang kanta.

"kuya min, ikaw na. aakyat na ako." sabay abot ng mic kay minseok.

ayaw na niya rito. maninigas siya kapag nagtagal pa siyang malapit kay jongin.

_halay kasi._

"galing mo rin pala kumanta, soo." sabi ni jongin sa kanya. namumutok na mga braso niya sa laki. ganito ba talaga ang napapala ng mga member ng fitness first?

"tsamba lang yon 'no hehe." hehebells mo mukha mo kyungsoo.

"kanta ka ulit mamaya ah?" ayan na naman ang mahalina nitong boses. “galing mo pala. pang the voice yung boses mo.”

“salamat.” napakagat labi si kyungsoo. "pero kapag di namaos kanta ulit ako."

"sus, kanta lang yan. may ibang bagay pa na makakapag-paos sayo ng todo."

"ano?" litong tanong niya.

_ay shit wrong question na naman. shit!_

kim jongin just smirked.

shit parang yung seme sa manga na binabasa niya.

tatawa tawa na lang siya habang minamasahe niya ang ulo niya. "naku, wala ako alam diyan. sige akyat na ako!" tumakbo na siya papasok ng bahay at nagkulong sa kwarto.

_kim jongin bakit ka ganyan??_

 

-

 

pagsapit ng hapon, halos lahat na ata ay nagvivideoke na at nagpapaputok na ng kwitis sa labas.

nakatulog si kyungsoo at nagising sa katok sa pintuan niya.

"anak, gumawa ako ng leche flan. baba ka na."

pagbaba ni kyungsoo, nalula na siya sa handa na prinipera ng nanay niya.

"ma, ang dami nito." umupo siya at sinolo ang isang lanera ng leche flan.

"maigi nang sobra kesa kulang. hala siya't kumain ka ng marami."

kumakanta si seungsoo sa labas ng “bed of roses”.

"kyungsoo?" tawag ng tatay niya. "gising na pala ang baby. anak kumanta ka ulit pagtapos mo diyan."

"opo." tango niya sa tatay niya. kapag may videoke, siya lagi ang alay. palibhasa magaling talaga siya umawit at iyon naman din ang siyang pinagmamalaki niyang angking talento.

paglabas ng bahay, nandun din si jongin. nakasampa ang isang puting t-shirt sa balikat niya. hubo na naman habang nagpapaputok ng kwitis.

diyos ko, ngayon lang naengganyo si kyungsoo manood ng putu--este manood ng kapitbahay na magpaputok ng kwitis.

kumaway si jongin sa kanya at pumutok ang kwitis sa taas.

kumanta siya ng “fireworks” ni katy perry.

 

-

 

madilim na at nagsasaya na ang mga tao. putok ng fountain dito, luses para sa mga bata, piccolo sa mga matigas ang ulo.

si jongin matigas ang ulo nagpaputok ng piccolo.

"puta kyungsoo tumigil ka sa ulo." bulong na naman niya at pumasok na sa loob ng bahay. ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay yung usok. ang init init na nga pero panay paputok pa rin ang lahat at di na inalala si mother earth.

"anak, kain ka pa." yaya ng nanay niya.

at lumamon na naman nga siya.

habang hinihintay ang alas dose, chinat muna niya si baekhyun.

 

 **kyungsoo:** girl!! walangya yung kapitbahay namin mas malala pa kay chanyeol!!

 **baekhyun:** bakit?

 **kyungsoo:** nilalandi ata ako ng mokong na yon wbxhja

 **baekhyun:** yun naman gusto mo di ba? eh si chanyeol epal pa rin ba?

 **kyungsoo:** ewan ko dun kay chanyeol. may kasamang chix kanina eh.

 **baekhyun:** eh di shing!

 **kyungsoo:** beks!! si jongin gusto ata niya gumawa na kami baby!!

 **baekhyun:** gaga may matres ka na ba??

 **kyungsoo:** pero u know...

 **baekhyun:** ano ba ginawa?

 **kyungsoo:** panoorin ko daw siya magpaputok

 **baekhyun:** OMG GOOORL!!!!! GOODBYE PHILIPPINES KA NA!!!!

 **kyungsoo:** BWISET DI BA??!!

 **baekhyun:** galingan mo kyungsoo nako

 **kyungsoo:** GAGA!!! JOKE LANG! paputok kase ng kwitis or whatever di putok galing sa ulo niya

 **baekhyun:** tangina mo bruha ka!

 **kyungsoo:** kaso shy pa rin ako... tsaka nakita na niya ako naka crop top...ganda ganda ko daw tas puti puti

 **baekhyun:** BEKS, TYPE KA NIYAN

 **kyungsoo:** tingin mo ba?

 **baekhyun:** GAGO OO!!! KAGATIN MO NA MAMAYA BES!!

 

-

 

ilang minuto na lang at alas dose na. ayan na bumibirit na ang tatay niya ng "my way".

"kyungsoo labas na!" tawag sa kanya ng kuya niya, may yosi pa sa gilid ng labi.

desente naman ang damit niya. naka hoodie siya at syempre nakalantad mapuputi niyang hita. with face mask pa yan kase usok is ew.

nang magkrus ang tingin nila ni jongin, parang baliw ngumiti si jongin. kung panaginip ito, sasabihin niyang mukhang adik na si jongin sa kanya.

nasa gate lang naman si kyungsoo at nagugulat tuwing may puputok mala kwitis man yan o sinturon ni hudas. sana pala nag earphones na rin siya. ang ingay.

isa pang pasaway si sehun na nagtapon ng piccolo sa harap niya. wala siyang kamalay malay kaya nang pumutok, napa, "ay puke!" siya.

tawa ng tawa si sehun sabay akbay sa girlfriend niyang aila ang pangalan. inirapan niya ito.

sa kabila naman, nagsusulat si jongdae sa daan gamit ang pulang luses. nandyan din ang jowa niyang atenista na yel ang pangalan.

in fairness, 'tong mga mokong na to na panay ang asar sa kanya loyal naman sa mga babae nila.

ewan na lang kay chanyeol. mukhang crush pa rin ata siya pero may chix??

gwapo niya ha.

buti na lang si jongin walang jowa.

ayun nagpapaputok na ng fountain ng hubad. mukha pa atang lasing. sinabayan pa niya magpaputok ng kwitis. aba matindi talaga magpaputok 'tong si jongin. professional putok boy!

san pa nga ba nakatitig ang mga mata ni kyungsoo kundi dun lang naman sa laman ni jongin na hanep sa yummy parang cheeseburger ng jollibee.

nagutom bigla si kyungsoo.

nag-iingay na ang lahat. alas dose na.

nagpapaputok na rin ang tatay niya ng kuwitis nila.

"kyungsoo talon na baka tumangkad ka pa!" asar ng lasing niyang kapatid.

di naman siya tanga para tumalon kaya inirapan niya ito.

"maghanap ka na ng jowa mo bagong taon na!" asar niya pabalik.

ganti ng kuya niya, kinarga siya nito na parang sako at nagsisisipa naman si kyungsoo.

"kuya!! ibaba mo ko!!" hampas niya rito. kakagatin na niya sana yung balikat nito nang binaba siya nito sa harap nila jongin.

"ikaw ang maghanap ng jowa mo." tumakbo na ito at inihipan ni kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa asar.

"kyungsoo, dyan ka lang. papaputukin ko na yung fireworks." ngiting sabi ni jongin.

nawala bigla ang galit niya at nang masindihan ang paputok ay akma siyang tumingala at pinanood ang fireworks.

sa lahat ng maganda sa bagong taon, kahit mapanganib kay mother earth, talaga naman maganda ang fireworks at napangiti siya rito.

"buti lumabas ka." nasa tabi na niya si jongin. tiningnan niya ito at nakatingala rin ito.

"sabi mo kasi di ba labas ako." sagot niya na may magandang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"alam mo..." tumikhim ito. "crush talaga kita."

"ha?" nilapit ni kyungsoo ang tenga sa binata. di niya narinig yaong sabi nito.

bumuntong hininga si jongin. gandang ganda naman sa kulay ng fireworks si kyungsoo. nakakabighaning tunay.

"sabi ko crush kita!!" sigaw ni jongin sa tenga niya at nakuha na ito ni kyungsoo nang malinaw.

isang malaking ??? ang pumalibot sa ulo ni kyungsoo marahil kung anime o manga itong storya niya.

kinagat ni jongin ang labi niya. halatang nahihiya sa kanya.

"wag mo ko bolahin kundi masasaktan ako! lasing ka lang!" pagalit niyang sabi. kase lintek talaga kung binobola lang siya nito.

umiling si jongin nang mabilis. "hindi no! crush nga kita. tanong mo pa kuya mo. tsaka di ako umiinom."

"gago bakit alam ni kuya!?" kurot niya sa malaking bisig ni jongin. SHET MATIGAS!

namula si kyungsoo sa ginawa. hiyang hiya pa rin si jongin.

"para maka iskor ako. at least nasa side ko siya." pagamin nito. "so ano, crush mo rin ako?" ngisi niya.

gusto na kumaripas ng takbo ni kyungsoo kaso baka tamaan siya ng piccolo ni sehun.

pumutok ang isa malapit sa kanya. nagulat siya sabay kapit nang mahigpit kay jongin. "pukebells! pota!"

natatawa si jongin at hinagkan rin ang beywang niya. "sabi ko na nga ba eh type mo rin ako."

nagkatitigan sila.

ilang fireworks pa ang pumuputok sa langit.

napakagat labi si kyungsoo. kakagatin na talaga niya ito.

"so san tayo magdidate niyan bukas?" agad niyang tanong.

lumapad ngiti ni jongin. "kung san mo gusto."

"sa kwarto?" panunukso niyang sabi.

tumaas kilay ni jongin. "paputok na ba ako ulit? di ka pa nagpapaputok, kyungsoo."

“paputok tayo ng sabay. tara!”

tumawa na lang si kyungsoo at wow nagdulot ng magandang bagay ang putukan ngayong bagong taon. may boyfriend na siya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love malanjot kyungsoo and jongin


End file.
